When a cherry blossom becomes addicted
by thegirlofmanymoods
Summary: Poor Sakura has become addicted to video games, leaving the rest of the rookie nine worried about her. Sasuke decides to intervene. SakuxSasu fluff. One shot


**Hey everyone. I got the idea for this recently and decided to try it out. Hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

When video games were first introduced to Konoha, various predictions were made about what people's responses to them would be: citizens would take to them more than ninja, people like Neji and Sasuke would downright ignore them, Naruto would become mesmerized with their bright lights and loud sounds. However, _no one_ predicted Sakura Haruno's reaction to the games; she became addicted.

At first she was only mildly interested by them. The pinkette had seen others play them and had thought that, while they did seem amusing, she herself wouldn't spend much time on them. Then someone gave her a chance to play them. She found that she was actually rather good at them. The first game she played, she almost won, the key word being almost. Maybe if she won that game, things might have turned out differently. But the fact remained that she had lost. But she had come so close to winning that she _knew _that if she tried it just one more time, she would surely succeed. One try turned into five, which eventually turned into fifteen. It would have been more if the owner of said game got tired of waiting and grabbed the controller out her hand, yelling angrily that she had played their game for long enough and that if she wanted to play more, she would need to get her own game.

So she did. Sakura used the money she had been saving for some new medical textbooks to buy a game system and a few games. At that point people were starting to question what she was doing, one of the best medics in the world giving up new medical textbooks for some games? The idea sounded preposterous. But it was true; Sakura was becoming a gamer.

When she first had her own video games, she only played them for an hour a day. Right before she went to bed. Soon that hour extended to two. She began to make excuses to play more. She could go get groceries later, supper could wait another few minutes, she was almost finished this level.

Gradually the time the pinkette spent on video games increased. She spent all of her spare time playing them. Her family was concerned, but did nothing in hopes that this was just some phase that their teenage daughter would grow out of soon. Then she began to skip training sessions with her team. This got the rest of team 7 confused and more than a little concerned considering the fact that prior to this; she would only miss their sessions if she was away or very ill. Naruto tried to get Sakura away from her addiction but alas, every time he even went close to her console he was thrown, quite literally, out of her home. So Sakura continued to play her games at every possible moment.

Until she canceled a shopping trip with Ino.

It was common knowledge that the blonde's favourite past time was shopping. It was also common knowledge that Ino preferred to shop with a partner. And since Sakura was Ino's best friend and also rather liked shopping herself, the two usually went together. When the two set a date to go out and buy, they would go on that date. Period. Canceling or even changing the date was unheard of. Because of this, when Ino went to Sakura's house to see what was taking the pinkette so long to get to the local shopping centre and found that the pinkette would rather sit and watch a screen than shop, the blonde decided that it was time to end the pinkette's little obsession.

The only question was how? The video games and the game system were heavily guarded by Sakura; it was like she had built in radar that would go off whenever someone got in fifteen feet of the objects. Besides, even if they did trash the precious games, Sakura could always just buy more. No, someone needed to convince her to get off the games.

First Ino herself tried to convince Sakura to rethink her hobbies. But all Sakura did when Ino attempted to talk to her was advise her friend that it was hard to hear the game over her loud voice. Exasperated, Ino left and recruited someone else to try and persuade her best friend. Sai tried but his results were the same as Ino's. Shikamaru tried, Tenten tried, Lee tried and nearly all of the rookie nine tried but all failed. Most were convinced that there was now no hope left for the pinkette, but Ino was going to try one more person: Sasuke.

Sakura had long since stopped being a fan girl for the Uchiha, but Ino knew that the medic still had strong feelings for the Uchiha, even if she tried to keep them a secret. And she suspected that Sasuke had similar feelings for Sakura. So Ino decided that if anyone would have any chance of taking Sakura away from her games, it would be Sasuke.

With much persuasion, Sasuke agreed to end Sakura's obsession. Hence why he was now walking towards her house, hoping that this wouldn't take long so that he could get back to training,

He could sense her chakra signature coming from inside the home even before he got to the entrance. He knocked on the door twice. After waiting several moments, he decided to let himself in. The door was unlocked which was good for him because it allowed him to enter quickly, but it was also a foolish thing for her to do. With her so focused on playing those games, anyone could have quick entry to her home and do who knows what.

Sasuke made the walk to the living room and found Sakura sitting in front of her tv with a controller in hand, totally oblivious to the outside world. It was obvious that she was spending far too much time playing them; she was beginning to have dark spots under her eyes, her hair looked like a rat's nest, something that would never have happened if Sakura was paying any attention to it, and there were bowls and snack wrappers scattered all over the room.

Well, time to get her to stop. He walked up to her and stood in front of the pinkette so that he was looking down at her. "Sakura," he began. "You should stop playing those things."

"That's nice Sasuke," she replied, not bothering to look up at him. "But could you move please? You're blocking the screen."

If he had been say, Naruto, his jaw would have dropped to the floor. But he was not Naruto, he was Sasuke. So the only change in his physical appearance was that his eyes had widened slightly. Did she just choose this game over him? Sure she didn't technically say that, but that was the impression he got from her. What happened to the girl that would blush whenever he acknowledged her? That smiled every time he showed that he cared about her? Now his eyes narrowed. This was personal now. Sakura was going to get over video games, today.

Knowing that advising her more that her obsession needed to be stopped would be pointless, he decided to try something different. He knelt down so that he was at the same height as Sakura. As he had predicted, after he did this she tilted her head to the side in an attempt to see the tv. He did not let her accomplish this however. He reached out, and took her chin in his hand. Then he moved her head so that she was looking at him again. Just as she was about to ask him to move, he moved forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Seconds later he heard a small gasp and the sound of the controller falling to the ground. Then Sakura started to kiss back. Sasuke smirked as he pulled away. "See you at eight then?" he asked a flustered Sakura. The pinkette was speechless, but was somehow able to nod.

With that he got up and walked away. Before he left however, he turned around one last time. "Sakura."

Said girl stopped putting away the gaming system and looked at him. "Yes?"

"Start locking your door."


End file.
